Whose fragile now, Fuckward?
by RosalieperfectionHale
Summary: Bella Swan is a blue blood, an angel essential to the life of the other angels. Then there's Mimi.. mimi hates Bella. The Cullens and Bella move to NY and attend Duchesne..Rosalie and Mimi standoff! 2 queenbees tryin to rule
1. Angel of Death

Angel of Death

Preface:

As far back as i can remember i have been running.. Running from the past and running from my own insecurities. I know it might

sound stupid if anyone heard me be insecure but that's how I feel and always have felt from the beginning of time. Since the beginning of time there was

creation and light, which would be the Almighty, the Omega, the Alpha, in other terms as he became more known, God. There was always God and

heaven, but then He realized that he was alone and he wanted to share his love and joy with all, this was the original plan. He set out to create his plan

for the universe, but it was all nothingness then. As it is said the First thing there was, was heaven and earth. He created the light and the enveloping

darkness, and it became known as day and night. The waters and the land were separated and at certain points would meet and caress with soft touches or

tormenting blows on the shore. He created the animals to nourish his beloved children, man, created in his image, giving them full reign over the land of the

earth. All was good according to God and his beloved angels agreed, the sons and daughters of light. Though the conception of man is what began my

story, the story of a personified evil, or as i have come to be known, Azrael, Angel of Death, "Whom God Helps".


	2. Bye Asshole!

_Bella POV. Preface Flashback:_  
_"You don't want me?" i said shakily, oh God please please let him say yes he does... How would i live without him? "i'm sorry Bella, you're not good for me, i don't want to keep pretending im something that i'm not. You're a distraction Bella, over time you'll easily forget me and us vampires... well we're very easily distracted." i didnt miss that smirk on his face and then he tried to conceal with that mask of his but i knew him to well. The day that i had dreaded was here and i had known it would happen eventually my life was just to good to be true._  
_He had fallen for another, he probably fell for a horrible blond slut of a vampire! i could feel the hatred in me, this was new! It seems that, well, that im finally developing a backbone. Hmmm, Rosalie would be proud. Edward brought me back to my thoughts, "i'm leaving for good Bella, I promise it will be as if i'v never existed" Uuugghh!!!! Here comes that stupid protective Edward!! Then it hitme if he is gonna leave well GOOD RIDANCE!! i don't NEED him in my life. Its time to share my thoughts with Fuckward!!!_

_" You know what Edward!! Leave!! I don't want a pansy like you! i actually thought you were the man of my dreams but i was wrong!!" i watched his face contort in shock, i was glad, this is the new Bella the one who doesn't take anyone's crap!_  
_"You can go now, go with whatever slut that you found!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!" After my rant i flipped him off with that wondrous little finger of mine and turned and walked away. I didnt give a fuck then, i was hte new and improved Bella Swan. Nobody was gonna control me_

That moment was the deciding moment in my life. That was the day that i chose to go to New York for my new life. And i never looked back again....


	3. DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!

M POV: "AAAH!-" I choked off his scream as quick as I could. God how I hated their whining and screaming, with a little trick I killed him. You may ask who am I to kill someone. Well if you didn't know I am Mimi Force, otherwise known as to the other bluebloods as Azrael. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it. Uuuuugggh!... I hate this job. Why did I! The most beautiful angel ever! have to be known as death that is so not a turn on! I don't think men are attracted to me becasue of that... Now its time to get back to the hell hole that is Duchesne. Hmmm.. who am I gonna have fun with today?Hahahaha E POV(Edward): I just stood there, gaping at the retreating form. I was dumbstruck! How could some... BITCH! LEAVE ME! Edward Cullen! A gift from the gods to men and women! How could such an insignificant THING! believe that they are worthy of me and my temporary love! This is why I prefer dicks rather than pussy! Ugghh! I don't need her. it's time to move on. Now lets see, me and my family were walking towards the Seattle airport. I read theri thoughts:

~Yes! Now I don't have to pretend anymore!- Alice I chuckled at that, which is why I was so close to Alice, she understood me and where I was coming from. ~If only I didn't attack! Ugghh! I miss her..-Jasper Of course he would be missing her, he is practically obssessed with her! Hmmm.. I'll look into that later.. ~Oh no! My daughter, my beautiful Bella! How could we have done that to her!- Esme Always the kind one, aaahh... ~How could I leave someone of my family so easily! Why didn't I tell Edward "No!"- Carlisle Uugghh! Always the holy martyr making things more drastic than they are! ~I feel numb, my Bellie Bean! I left her! I'm supposed to be her big brother and I left!-Emmett Always wanting to be protevtive of her. GOSH! SHE'S JUST A HUMAN! SHE MEANS NOTHING! JUST ANOTHER NUMBER! ~I should have stayed. That asshole Edward thought I didn't know what he was doing! HA! He's such a prick. I cna't believe he told me to be mean to her!I feel so bad she was so nice, we could have gotten along better than she did with Alice! Pssh! Like Alice and edward ever cared about her! They could go to hell! You hear that Edward! YOU AND YOUR GAYSELF CNA GO TO HELL!- Rosalie I stood shocked, I knew I had told Rosalie not to tell anything about me and that I used Bella! Oh God what if somebody else had heard that! i'm going to need a new girland fast or else things are going to get suspicious with my family. Well here we go NY with your hot as men and women!... Ugghh! We're going to school I remembered. A rich kid, snobby school. Not that I and my family couldn't afford it, it was just going to be a lot of arrogance and plastic surgery in one school. Well Duchesne, its your lucky year! You get the DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS! EDWARD CULLEN! 


End file.
